This invention relates to a display mat having a plurality of symmetrical openings therein for selectively displaying photographic prints and written verse material therein.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,379, a display mat having a plurality of symmetrical openings therein for accommodating photographic prints and verse panels is disclosed. The photographic print and verse panel are interchangeable with respect to the openings and are hinged to the display panel. The openings in the display panel are of oval and rectangular configuration and are of substantially the same size (area). While the hinge attachment style in my prior patent functions satisfactorily, assembly of this system is somewhat time consuming.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display mat having a plurality of different symmetrical openings therein for displaying photographic prints and verse panels. The openings in the display mat may be rectangular, oval, square, pentagonal, or any other symmetrical geometrical shape. The verse panel has two written verses thereon which are arranged at right angular relation with respect to each other. The verse panel and photographic print are interchangeable with respect to the different symmetrical openings. The verse panel may be selectively displayed in opening, regardless of the orientation of the opening, such that the verse information may be coherently perceived.